Haszem Pahlawi
Haszem Pahlawi, dziennikarz i historyk, ekspert w tematach powiązanych z Wojną Horyzontów. Pochodzi z wpływowej, konserwatywnej rodziny powiązanej z Kościołem Ikon. Jego relacja z wypraw jest jednym ze źródeł finansowania naszego przedsięwzięcia. Statystyki Concept: Data Spider - Correspondent Icon Talent - Faceless - Fate is on your side, giving you the benefit of getting to change a single, concrete detail in a scene more to your favor. It must be something that has a cosmetic or indirectly helpful effect – you cannot make an enemy disappear, but you can decide that there is a knife within reach, or that a window has been left open. The GM has final say on what is possible to accomplish with the talent. Remember, you can only use the talent once per session. Origin - MIRA – the cradle of Firstcome culture, filled with temples, churches and cloister palaces. Background - priviliged Talent - Faction Standing - You belong to a faction or a gang and can use its reputation to get a +2 to manipulation when trying to scare or threaten someone – given that the person you are threatening knows of the faction, and that the faction has some influence in the location where you are. Personal problem - You have sworn an oath never to rest until you have apprehended the nemesis of your friend or your family. Haszem urodził się jako syn kontrowersyjnego Mirańskiego partiarchy - Murada Pahlaviego. Jego narodziny były dość niespodziewane, ponieważ przyszedł na świat, kiedy Murad zaczynał się już starzeć, a jego drugie dziecko, córka Faris przyszła na świat wiele lat wcześniej i nic nie wskazywało na to, że patriaracha postanowi mieć jeszcze jedno dziecko. W dodatku, w przeciwieństwie do Faris zapłodnionej in vitro jak większość mirańskich dzieci, Haszem urodził się w naturalnym porodzie. Niechętni Muradowi teologowie zarzucali mu, że to kolejny z jego filozoficznych wybryków. Murad od dawna miał opinię mędrca skupionego głęboko na początkach kultu ikon i jego związku z ruchami dziś powszechnie uznanymi za heretyckie. Być może jego badania nie były w smak postępowemy Kościołowi Ikon, który skupiał się raczej na unifikacji doktryny, a może ktoś obawiał się, że Murad odkopie jakieś niechlubne wydarzenia z czasu Wojen Horyzontów, które rzucą się cieniem na dobrym imieniu Kościoła. Pod silną presją polityczną patriarchów Murad został ostatecznie zmuszony do udania się na dobrowolną emeryturę i umieszczony pod baczną obserwacją w jednym z zakonów eremitów. Faris, sporo starsza od Haszema, zdążyła w tym czasie wspiąć się wysoko w kościelnej hierarchii a cień ojca nie przeszkodził jej w tym głównie dlatego, że była ona gorącą orędowniczką unifikacji dogmatów i często wdawała się z Muradem w publiczne debaty. Haszem wychowywał się w otoczeniu zamożnej, dobrze wykształconej rodziny patriarchów, otoczony wiedzą i kultem ikon. Kiedy dorósł, trochę na złość siostrze zdecydował się nie zaczynać kariery w kościele, ale skupić się na zbieraniu i relacjonowaniu rozmaitych praktyk religijnych, chcąc pokazać różnorodność kultu ikon w Trzecim Horyzoncie. Z czasem przerodziło się to w działalność dziennikarską, a publikacje i reportaże Haszema zwróciły na niego uwagę kilku znanych konsorcjów medialnych. Haszema szybko zaczęła pochłaniać coraz bardziej odległa przeszłość i zgłębianie kultury i historii z czasów Wojen Horyzontów. Była to jednak tylko wiedza teoretyczna, a możliwości ekspedycji badawczych bez protekcji wpływowego sponsora nie były do tej pory realne. Studia nad kulturą i technologią dawnych wojen pozwoliły Haszemowi udoskonalić swoją wiedzę z zakresu informatyki i sieci komputerowych, z której często korzysta w swojej pracy, zarowno do “pozyskiwania” niedostępnych informacji jak i wzbogacania treści swoich reportaży. Murad pozostawił synowi w spadków swój komputer, w którym Haszem odkrył uszkodzone banki pamięci pochodzące jeszcze z czasów Wojny Horyzontów. Pomimo, że pamiętał ojca toczącego rozmowy z AI umieszczonym w komputerze, kiedy Haszem był dzieckiem, teraz sztuczna inteligencja była zniszczona i bez możliwości wychodowania nowej, dostęp do banków pamięci nie jest możliwy. Haszem może wciąż liczyć na wsparcie ze strony siostry, bo chociaż czesto ścierają się w kwestiach światopoglądowych, to mogą na sobie polegać. Największym przeciwnikiem Haszema jest powołana przez Kościół grupa działająca pod egidą szkoły Enotia, która stara się aktywnie krzewić jednorodną wiarę i, w opinii Haszema, doprowadza do bezpowrotnej utraty korzeni tej religii. W ramach grupy działa między innymi Rastaban, mężczyzna któremu powierzono bardziej dogłębną analizę badań, które prowadził ojciec Haszema. Haszem jest wysokim blondynem, o włosach w kolorze pustynnego piasku, najczęściej schowanymi pod charakterystyczną, szafranową kefiją (turbanem). Medialny charakter podkreśla makijażem oraz tatuażami z henny przedstawiającymi najczęściej religine symbole i diagramy, których Haszem nauczył się od mieszkańców różnych planet. Sam całkiem nieżle radzi sobie z tuszem i pędzelkiem, chociaż jego ulubionym płótnem jest jendak ludzka skóra. Patronem Haszema jest Człowiek Bez Twarzy, poszukiwacz wiedzy ukrytej w cieniu jak jego oblicze, pozbawiony jednorodnej formy i rozmyty, co Haszem identyfikuje z prawdziwą naturą kultu ikon, który nie ma jednorodnego oblicza. Haszem kolekcjonuje też maski będące wotami ku czci Bezimiennego. Gear: Computer (O) -1 Arrash Tabula Stun gun ' '''Attributes: Strength 2 Agility 3 Wits 5 Empathy 3 ' 'Skills: W Data Djinn 3 E Manipulation 2 E Culture 3 W Observation 2 W Science 1 W Infiltration 1 ' '''Reputation: 6 Capital: 10,000 birr Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Poszukiwacze Prawdy